Truth
by bluewolf86
Summary: the Twilight series written by Stephanie Meyers is based on true events but it didn't happen the way she said it did Edward and Bella were never together Jacob imprinted on Bella Renesmee was never born I should know I was there who am I you ask I'm Katrina Black and this is the true story of what really happened.
1. chapter 1

I just got done reading the Twilight series written by Stephanie Meyer and couldn't stop laughing she twisted everything around that my father Billy Black told her except for the legend of the cold ones and how certain members of My Tribe turn into wolves when the cold ones are near now just like all of you she probably thought the story was fiction but it's not it's true there are shapeshifters vampires and werewolves in the world and I'm here to tell you the true story about what really happened who am I you ask my name is Katrina black youngest daughter of Billy Black I'm also the daughter of Carlisle Cullen yes that makes me part vampire and part shapeshifter I bet you're wondering how that's possible for me to be part shapeshifter and part vampire and to also have two fathers and you're probably wondering what this has to do with Jacob Bella and Edward I'll get there but first I have to take you back to the day I was born.


	2. Chapter two

Author note in this story the twilight characters are born in different years then in the book.

Chapter Two

I was born on March 24th 2001 my birth wasn't a normal birth this is the story of how I was born my mother was a Cherokee Indian now the Cherokees much like the Quileute are shapeshifters only they turned into coyotes instead of wolves but instead of it only being in certain genes all the Cherokee People phase when their children reach the age of sixteen they phase and their parents quit phasing.

Now how the Cherokee People find their soulmates is similar to the Quileute but unlike the Quileute they don't just look at a certain person and imprint.The Cherokee People are able to choose their own soulmate as long as the other person accepts the imprint if the imprint is not accepted the couple could no longer be together.

The legends of how my people are able to turn into coyotes was lost in a fire many years before my mother was born. the only thing that is known for sure is that our people phased to protect their lands from the blood drinkers which are known as vampires.

Two years before I was born my mother lost her mate in a vampire attack my older brothers told me it drove her insane she was bound and determined to find a way to rid the Earth of vampires.

I do not know how my mother knew my fathers. All I've been told is that after being gone from our home in Vandalia Illinois she came back and demanded that her half-sister Adsila who was a witch help her have a child between my father's Billy Black and Carlisle Cullen and to give me certain abilities my aunt refused but in the end since my mother was Alpha and chief of our tribe she had to do as she was told.

I spent my first three years of life being bounced back and forth between my home in Vandalia Illinois La Push Washington and wherever my father Carlisle and the rest of the family was living at the time.My mother died when I was three years old I don't remember how she died my aunt Adsila blocked my memories so I couldn't remember and told my brothers they couldn't tell me whatever happened caused me and my brothers to phase at a young age.

My eldest brother Achak became the Alpha and chief of our tribe at ten years old, my brother Bidziil who was eight years old at the time became his beta


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When our mother died it was decided that Aunt Mary our mothers other half sister would adopt my brothers. No one could agree what to do with me both my fathers and their wives wanted me to live with them.

After many months of arguing in which time I lived with my father Billy Black, my aunt Adsila finally convinced my fathers to let my Aunt Mary adopt me like she did my brothers and that I would spend my time split between my three families.

Her reasoning was I needed to spend time with my brothers and she needed to teach me how to control my abilities. I hated the arrangement the only time I felt like I had a normal childhood is when I was staying with my father billy my stepmom Sarah my siblings Rachel Rebecca and Jacob. I could just be a kid I never had to Patrol vampires never came through La Push.

Whenever I stayed with my father Carlisle and the rest of the family they were always moving around I never had a chance to make any real friends, and then you have the times I stayed with my adopted mom her husband Tom their kids my adopted siblings Amanda and Josh and my brothers it was always patrolling and learning to control my abilities.

I still remember how old I was when I killed my first vampire. I was six years old me and my brothers were on patrol and we came across three nomads I still remember the sound of them being torn apart it was a very traumatic experience for a kid.

I guess I shouldn't complain at least I got a chance to be a normal kid every once in awhile.My brothers achak and bidziil never did after our birth mother died.

I was seven years old when I had my first vision it was of Bella and everything that happened when she moved in with her father Charlie. it also showed me what would happen after Bella opened her shield to Edward after the confrontation with the Volturi, Jacob imprinted on Bella which caused Edward to kill Jacob and for Bella to kill Edward.

The reason Jacob wasn't able to imprint on Bella when he first phased was because Bella was in love with Edward and her shield wouldn't let him. I remember waking up scared to death I didn't know what to think I ended up telling my dad Billy about my vision he suggested I go on a vision quest.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Before I could start my vision quest I had to spend several hours in my tribes sweat lodge, getting rid of any negative feelings or thoughts that I might have.

Finally after what seemed like days our medicine man old quil decided I was pure enough to start my vision quest.To this day I'm still convinced he made me stay in there longer than I needed to just to get me back for the prank that me Jacob Embry and Quil the third who is old quils grandson pulled on him but that's another story.

If you think having to sit in a sweat lodge,was the worst of it you are wrong you also have too fast you are isolated so no one can disturb you while you are meditating. I remember the day very clearly even all these years later.

I had been sitting in the forest for many hours meditating trying to get one of my ancestors to answer me, I was getting very irritated I was about ready to give up when I heard a voice say hello child. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me.

Authors note- I hope you are enjoying the story so far I would really appreciate your feedback or any criticism you may have as long as it's not rude. well anyways until next time my lovelies thanks again for reading,

Ps. who do you think is standing in front of Katrina maybe if I get some reviews I'll put another chapter up before this weekend ( smiles evilly)


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimier: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyers does I just own the story line and my characters**.

Chapter Five

Standing in front of me was my great-grandfather Ephraim Black.

To say I was speechless would be an understatement. I never met the man before me but I had heard great things about him from my father Billy heck even my father Carlisle had great respect for the man.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at him but the clearing of a throat bought me back to my senses and the first thing I noticed when I looked away. I was no longer in the forest I was sitting in a meadow by a stream there were flowers everywhere that's when I realized.

I was in the spirit world, I started to freak out was my body safe how was I going to get out of here back to my body I started to hyperventilate and I could tell I was waking up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and my great-grandfather's voice calm you're fears child everything will be okay.

To this day I can still remember the calm and peace that washed over me. l knew he was right I hadn't come to freak out I had came to get answers to what my vision could mean.Once I got myself calm down i turned to face him.

I'm sorry for freaking out great grandfather it just startled me to see that I was in the spirit world as you probably know I had a vision the other day and I've come to see if you can tell me what it means

He just stared into my eyes for the longest time like he was looking into my soul trying to find something and then he turned and said follow me child we have lots to talk about.

I didn't follow him at this point I was aggravated freaked out and just wanted to go home.I didn't understand why he couldn't just tell me what my vision met what did he want from me I was seven-years-old. In my mind I shouldn't be here and in that moment life just didn't seem fair to me.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

As if Ephraim could tell I wasn't following him, he turned and said are you coming child?

That was it that was the last straw that broke the camel's back. I was fed up I was sick of begin in the spirt world I was sick of begin called child.Why couldn't he just tell me what he had to say so I could be on my way.

I stared at him and gave him my best evil look i could and stated. I have a name it's Katrina not child use it.

I know what your name is Katrina Alexia Cullen Black for I am the one who whispered to your father's what to name you on the day you were born your name together means brave warrior, but you are not acting brave you are acting weak and you are not begin a warrior you are begin a coward.

Acting weak being a coward I screamed?Let me tell you something I didn't ask for any of this great- grandfather.

I didn't ask to be a shapeshifter I didn't ask to be a vampire and I didn't ask for special abilities it's not fair all I want is to be a normal kid.

Not fair Not Fair my great-grandfather roared do you think it's fair that your brother's had to take on so much responsibilities at a such a young age or that your father Carlisle who is the kindest gentlest man I've have ever met got turned into a blood sucking monster.

No it's not but unlike you they have learned to accept it and find some kind of peace with it.Now here are your choices Katrina Alexia Cullen Black. You can keeping acting the way your acting and leave here but I will tell you nothing and you will lose everything you hold dear or you can accept your fate follow me listen to what I have to say and save the ones you love and care about the choice is yours great-granddaughter.

I was speechless for everything he just said was true and I felt a shamed I never thought about my family and all the pain they had suffered I only thought about myself.Then it occurred to me he said something about losing everything I hold dear. What do you mean lose everything I hold dear I asked him.

I will not tell you what I mean until you make your decision he stated.

I took a deep breath and said I choose to accept my fate to follow you and listen to what you have to say.

Are you sure my great-grandfather asked? For there no going back once you taken this path.

Yes I'm sure my family is my everything I would be lost without them.

Then follow me my child,

A/N: again thank you all so much for reading I hope you're enjoying the story so far only a few more chapters until we get to the day when Bella comes to forks so just hang in there Jacob Bella and Edward are coming I hope you all have a Merry Christmas


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

As we walked I got lost in my thoughts thinking, about everything my great grandfather had just said to me. How my dad and brothers had found peace with thier fates and accepted it and how I was acting weak and begin a coward.

The more I thought about it the guiltier I felt and in that moment I vowed to be more like my dad and brother's and with that one thought I felt at peace all the turmoil and resentment I had felt just disappeared.

I accepted I was never going to have a normal childhood and that life was only going to get harder from here but I knew I would survive I would endure it not only for my sanity but for the sake of everybody I loved.

I was so consumed by thoughts I didn't realize we had stopped until I ran into my great-grandfather. I was so surprised he that was solid that I jump back and screamed I guess I should have realized anything is possible in the spirit world.

My great-grandfather just chuckled and beckoned for me to sit down.

Once we both were seated I took in our surroundings and realized we had stopped in a wooded area which for some reason seemed familiar to me but before I could think to much of it a stick came out of nowhere and knocked me over the head, after I got over the shock I realized the wielder of the stick was my great-grandfather.

What was that for I screamed? To get your attention my great-grandfather's stated. Now that I have it lets get started.

As you know from your vision at some point in the future bella swan is going to move to forks to live with her father charlie at which point she will fall in love with your brother edward and start a chain of events that you my great-granddaughter need to stop.

For if bella falls in love with edward your brother jacob will not be able to imprint on her until it's to late and as you have seen it will cost both jacob and edward their lives, but that's not the only consequence that will happen.

If Edward and Bella get together it will destroy a lot of lives. Leah and Seth Clearwater will never find their soulmates. You will lose two brothers and your father's will lose a son not to mention it will cause a war between the Cullens and the pack in which you lose your life and with you gone the promise your birth mom made will not be fulfilled and your whole tribe will pay with their lives.

I just sat there too confuse to speak I didn't understand how Edward and Bella being together could cause so much pain and devastation and what did he mean the death of my whole tribe because of some promise my birth mom had made? For some reason that's the first question I decided to ask.

What do you mean the death of my whole tribe, what promise did she make? That is not my story to tell little one my great-grandfather stated. Then whose story is it to tell I asked that's when I heard a voice behind me that I hadn't heard in years.

It's is my story to tell hello daughter good to see you again I turned around and there stood my birth mother.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I can't even explain the anger I felt at seeing her again.All I wanted to do was yell at her to go away but the warrior in me knew I should listen to what she had to say.

So I took a deep breath and said.

Hello Inola I wish I could say it was good to see you again but my parents taught me it's not nice to lie.

You have ever right to be upset with me in my need for vengeance I have brought you and your brothers nothing but pain, but I will not tolerate you being disrespectful.

You will show me the respect i deserve.

I so badly wanted to tell her to shove her respect were the sun doesn't shine, but before I could my great-grandfather did it for me.

You will not talk to my granddaughter that way she owes you no respect everything that has happened to her and that is going to happen to her is your fault if you would have heeded my warning all those years ago this wouldn't be happening.

I appreciated my grandfather standing up for me but I knew it wasnt going to get us anywhere and I just wanted to hear her out so she would leave.

Grandfather thank you for standing up for me but this is getting us nowhere. I turned to face my birthmother, Inola I'm sorry for begin disrespectful will you please tell me your story.

Yes of course as you know two years before you were born my mate Hakan was killed durning a vampire attack. It utterly destroyed me all I could think about was was finding a way to rid the earth of vampires.

For over a year I searched and I prayed to the great spirits to help me find a way to make this happen. Finally one night my prayers were answered. The Spirit of one of our ancestors came to me and told me of a spell that could create a child with certain abilities.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Abilities that the child will be able to pass on to others who will pass it on to there childern who will pass it on to their children until vampires are no more or the end of the world which ever comes first.

I was told by the sprit that I would need a witch to perform the spell which as you know your aunt my half sister Adsila was part witch on her mother's side so I returned home and order her to preform the spell which you know child is how you were born.

I'm confused so just one little spell and boom I'm here and what about my father's how do they fit into all this i asked?

No not one little spell and boom you where here it was more complicated than that and for how your father's fit into this well you don't need to know the details right now Inola stated.

I wanted to shout I wanted to demand answers I wanted to ask how she could be so cruel to wish this kind of future on her own child but more than anything I just wanted her gone so I bit my tongue and forced my anger down.

Is that it i asked? No it is not she stated but first I need to ask you a question. What do you need to know. How many of your abilities can you control? I can control them all I stated since I only have two, the the power to see the future and the power to control the elements.

She started laughing it figures that your aunt wouldn't unlock all your abilities. What do you mean I asked?

You have more abilities then the two you just named. Like what I asked? You have the ability to copy your enemies ability and use it against them you can talk to people inside their head and like your brother Edward you can read minds but unlike like your brother you can block yours and other people's thoughts from begin heard.

I don't understand what you mean by that Inola can you explain it to me. Yes I can she stated to put it in simpler terms when you and your brothers are patrolling you can see each others thoughts but in your case if you don't want them to see your thoughts you can block them and say if you tell Bidzil something you don't what Achak to find out about while you are phased you can block a certain thought so Bidzil can't think about it.

Now I don't know about you but the only thing going through my head when she told me about this is all the things I could get away with but come what do expect I was 7 years old what 7 year old isn't looking to get away with things? Getting hit with with another stick brought me back to my surroundings, hey what was that for I yelled.

You weren't listening and I had to get your attention some how my grandfather laughed. So you thought that best way to do that was to hit me with a stick I asked. It worked didn't it, but before I could answer Inola voice interrupted me. Are you two going to bicker back and forth all day or can I continue with what I was saying?

Yes please continue Inola we are sorry, grandfather and I muttered.

Good now as I was saying you the have the ability of a physical shield which mean while you are projecting your shield nothing can get in that you don't want to get in and nothing can get out that you don't want to get out and your last ability is you can turn certain vampires into shapeshifters.

Why only some vampires why not all vampires I asked. That's not my story to tell it's your grandfather's I must now take my leave but before I go know this it's clear to me now that your aunt asdila will not help you learn how to control you abilities you must find some one else's to help you.

Goodbye my daughter and whether you believe it or not I love you and I always have plesae tell your brothers I love them and that I'm so proud of them

Goodbye mom I whispered as she disappeared.


	10. Authors note

author's note- I have to put the story on hiatus for right now due to personal issues but I will be back to finish it as soon as I can


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter Ten

After Inola disappered I dropped to my knees and cried.I cried for the mother i never really knew,I cried for the lose of my childhood i cried for my brothers who had lost so much and had some much responsibitity placed on them at such a young age.I cried until I couldnt cry anymore then i rose from my knees dried my eyes and turned to face my furture no matter it brought.

I take it you are now ready to hear the rest of the story my child? Yes grandfather i am ready what did Inola mean by I can only give some vampires my power? Let me finish the story and all your questions will be answered but i must ask you not interrupt me for it is a long story and it dangerous for you to stay in the spirit world much longer. i nodded my head to let him know i understood.

You know of what happened to your mothers mate and how it drove her insane with grief and a need for vengence and her plans for you well now it is time you hear my side of the story and what is to come.When i heard of your mothers plan i went to her and tired to talk her out of it i told her of all the pain it would cause all the livea that would be lost but she would not listen

So i did the only thing i could do to stop all the pain and deaths i made a deal with your mother and she agreed to do things my way.

First is you will not be alone in this when you reach a certain age you and a group of people will travel the united states going from city to city town to town given people who need a second chance in life to make a difference and make up for their pasts.Second these people will be given your powers and our abilities but they will be left human they will not turn into shapeshifter and at a certain age their kids will take over for them vampires will be given the choice to make up for their past but they will not be given your powers they will be turn into wolves like you and will not be fully human until they make up for the lives they took if they refuse they will die.

Lastly once all the cities and towns have away to fight the vampires you and your group will be free to live your life the way you want.

After my grandfather had finished i felt alot of different emotions,I finally understood how inola could want revenge but i was also mad it was put on my shoulders and i was very confused what this had to do with bella jacob and edward and who was going to help me learn how to control my powers

As i was thinking about all this another stick hit me in the head and i looked into the smiling face of my grandfather. Well you stop doing that i stated its not funny he just laughed and said only way i could get your attention.Sure it is i thought well at least i know where i got my mischievous side from

Whats on your mind little one my grandfather asked? I just dont understand what this has to do with bella jacob and edward and i dont know who i can get to help me with my powers really this whole thing just confuses me

I cant tell you what this has to do with bella and your brothers i can tell you this they are not the only ones involed in this look inside your heart it will lead you to the right path as for help with yours powers talk to old quil its time for you to go little one rememeber what i said and tell carlisle i said hello


	12. Chapter 11

When my spirit reentered my body and I came too i was no longer in the forest but instead i was in a room laying on a bed and siting in the corner was my dad Carlisle.

Dad what's going on how did i get here I asked him but he didn't answer me he just stared at me with fury in his eyes

I never had seen him look so angry before.

Finally after what seemed like forever he said in a steel like voice, alice had a vision of you laying in the forest unconsious. Luckily I was in seattle when she called me and I knew you were in La push.

It took me forever to track your scent and when i finally found you.

You were unconsious and I couldn't wake you up, so i brought you back to my hotel room.

I started to freak out when he told me what had happend I jumped up and screamed you did what do you know what could happen if the elders found out you were on tribal land but before I could finish what i was going to say carlisle interrupted me.

I don't care what could happen he roared all I care about is why you were in the middle of nowhere by yourself and unconsious anything could of happened to you.

At first I was to scared to answer because I had never seen my dad so furious before in fact I've never seen him get angry at all i have only ever seem him be kind and gentle and try to see the best in everybody honestly sometimes i forget he is a vampire but in that moment he sure looked like one.

Carlisle must have realized he was scaring me for the next thing i knew he had calmed down and was apologizing for his outburst

But Katrina you have to understand when alice called me and told me what she had seen and when I found you and could not wake you up welI i had never been so scared in my life not knowing what was wrong with my daughter, but now that im calmed down and thinking clearly what were you doing out in the forest by yourself

I went to tell carlisle everything i had learned on my vision quest when i got a feeling telling me to shut up thats when i remembered edward would be able to read carlisle mind and since i didnt know how to use my power to block carlisle mind so edward couldnt read it i was in a pickle on what to tell carlisle thats when I remembered the last thing ephraim said to me.

Ephraim told me to tell you hello for a minute carlisle looked at me like i had lost my mind then it dawned on him

You we're on a vision quest weren't you and the reason you can't tell me what it's about is because it's need to know and right now I don't need to know. Sometimes I think you and great-grandfather were closer then billy and the elders realize because you know things about the ouileute tribe you shouldn't know was the only response I could think of to his question.

Carlisle just winked and laughed at me when all the sudden I felt dizzy and weak I would have hit the ground if Carlisle hadn't caught me when I was finally able to think clearly I realized I felt like crap my head hurt I had no energy my throat was dry and my stomach wouldn't quit rumbling from hunger what time is i asked it's 5 p.m. Carlisle replied

Well no wonder I feel like crap it's been a day since I've had something to eat or drink I stated which I wish I hadn't because it set Carlisle off again so let me get this straight he screamed they sent you into the woods by yourself and expected you to find your way home after having had nothing to eat or drink for a day

I realized if I didn't get him to calm down the situation would end badly no that's not what they expected I screamed what they expected was for me to go on my vision quest get my answers and head home and if need be I could have hunted and found water on the way home I mean I am part shapeshifter and vampire what they didn't expect and they can never know is that my nosy psychic vampire sister would get a vision and my over-protective vampire dad would over-react now will you please order me some room service I'm starving. I don't think Carlisle expected my outburst because all he did was nod his head and walk away

While Carlisle was ordering room service I decided I better text my stepmom Sarah before everyone at home started to worry about me and came looking for me

 _mom I'm done with my vision quest everything's okay but I need some time by myself to think I'll be home sometime tomorrow please don't worry I'm fine tell Dad I'll talk to him when I get home love you guys_

 _PS tell the goon squad to stay out of my candy thanks love you_

Carlisle walked back into the room just as I finished texting Sarah and handed me a water bottle I ordered you a steak medium rare and a side order of french fries he stated. thank you and I took care of our problem I replied what do you mean Carlisle asked I mean I texted Sarah and told her my vision quest was over but I needed time to myself to think and i would be home sometime tomorrow that way they wouldn't worry about me and start looking for me

Katrina I want to apologize again for my outburst earlier but as i said earlier you are my daughter and it's my job to worry about you and protect you I know Dad I'm sorry I scared you and I'm sorry I overreacted but if the elders ever find out you broke the treaty it wouldn't end well so how about I make you a promise next time I'm about to do something that I think you will freak out about I'll call and tell you deal. Deal Carlisle stated now why don't you sit down and drink your water until your dinner gets here. before I can answer my phone dinged letting me know I had a text message when I opend my phone I saw it was from my mom Sarah.

 _glad you're doing okay sweetheart we were starting to get worried about you your father's not happy you didnt come straight home but I've calmed him down just be careful and we'll see you tomorrow_

 _Love Mom_

 _PS the goon squad says All is fair in Love and war_

So what did Sarah have to say Carlisle asked she said to be careful and that Dad wasn't happy I didn't come straight home but that she calmed him down and that they would see me tomorrow I swear that mother of yours could calm a bear down Carlisle laughed

suddenly there was a knock at the door I bet that's the room service Carlisle stated but when he opened the door it wasn't room service it was Alice


End file.
